Mimi Tachikawa's Disappearance
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This story was where the end of Season 2 left off. Mimi Tachikawa is the key role to this fantasy story, which leads to a mystery. The Digi-Destined girl had disappeared, mysteriously. How and why did it happen? Her friends get to the bottom of this bizarre mystery... of course, her presence was seen, everywhere. Story discontinued, due to lack of ideas. DISCONTINUED - CLIFFHANGER!


"**Whatever happened to Mimi Tachikawa?"**

* * *

As you may have known already, Mimi Tachikawa is one of the original Digidestined from the Digimon series. She and her partner, Palmon were one of a kind. But as time went on, after the defeat of The Dark Masters, the duo separated.

Mimi was traveling the world with her parents, after the attack in Japan, years ago. She currently resides in New York City, New York, USA. Her mannerisms may have changed, but her attire is different. Although, she missed her partner, and then later reunite with Palmon, on certain occasions, whenever the Digital World is in trouble.

After the defeat of Malomyotismon, the world was saved. And every Digidestined continued to live on, whether in the real world or the digital world. However…

* * *

One year later, Mimi threw a party in New York for her friends, in celebration of the anniversary of their successful victory of saving both worlds. Everyone came, including Tai, Matt, Sora T.K., Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Izzy, Ken, and even Joe. Mimi welcomed everybody in high hopes that they'd stay together, but that's not the case.

Matt performed with his band, during the first hour, Davis started talking about his upcoming future in the Noodle Industry, and even T.K. and Kari had gotten a little lovey-dovey for a bit.

Later on, Mimi said that she needed to change into something more hip. She left to her room, and everyone waited.

All the Digidestined were continuing to celebrate, but when the snacks arrived, Tai couldn't wait. But as he was about to rush in to the table, Matt grabbed him and said to wait for Mimi. Tai conceded and waited. But Yolei couldn't wait for more than twenty minutes, so everyone decided to eat.

* * *

Five Hours later, Joe grew more concerned than ever, because Mimi hasn't returned from her room. Joe left to Mimi's room, and when he arrived, minutes later, he saw a peek in Mimi's room. There were clothes all over the floor. Her vanity mirror was still intact, except some of her make-up was missing. Joe continued to look around her room. He found her bed with a lump, under the covers. He pulled out the covers to reveal a white stuffed bear. Joe didn't know what was going on, so he called for Izzy for his help.

As Izzy entered the room, he had a disturbed thought, "What if an Evil Digimon took her?"

Joe laughed and said that it would be impossible. But was it the truth? Joe and Izzy looked around for a computer, but to their dismay, there _was_ no computer here. Izzy called everyone from downstairs, for an emergency. They all rushed upstairs, after his beckon.

All of Mimi's friends were summoned to her room, to hear what Izzy says about his discovery, about why Mimi did not return:  
"As you can see, Joe looked for Mimi in her room. All he found was discarded clothing and messy floor. He called me to determine where Mimi has gone. But I had an interesting theory that Mimi might _still_ be in the Digital World, but there's no computer in her room. I also made another startling discovery that she might've ran away. But it would be impossible, because her window was closed, all night, and locked up. This can only mean one thing about Mimi: _**She's disappeared!**_"

Every one of the Digidestined was completely shocked. Matt had an idea and suggested that they'd call their Digimon to find Mimi. Sora disapproved it, saying that the portal has been closed for some time, following the defeat of Malomyotismon. Yolei started to whimper about how Mimi vanished all of a sudden, and Davis and Ken agreed to try Matt's idea, whenever (and _if_) the portal is open again. But then, Tai had his own idea.

Kari interrupted and said she had a _better_ idea:  
"Mimi hasn't gone that far. If we can find her around town, she'll turn up eventually."

T.K. approved her idea:  
"Kari's right. And if we ask around, they'll know where she is."

The gang agreed with the plan and went out. Izzy suggested splitting up in four separate groups. Izzy, Joe, and Cody went to the north side of town, Tai, Matt, and Sora head to the West area, T.K. & Kari went to the East side of town, and Ken, Yolei, & Davis went to the South area of town.

* * *

As they continued to look for Mimi, during the night, they struck out on many occasions, trying to ask the others on the whereabouts of her...  
Tai asked a person if they've seen a girl with pink hair with red trims, a white skirt, and a blue blouse, but they haven't seen, nor heard her.  
Yolei looked around the shopping district and saw a shadow of Mimi, only to find it was a large pile of fruit in the bin. _Shocking~.  
_T.K. & Kari were unsuccessful, as well, they heard Mimi's familiar singing, but all they found was a Pop Idol singing on the big TV screen, in a huge city.

All the Digidestined tried their best, but very few did not give up. In fact, Cody had a shocked look on his face. He thought maybe that Mimi's parents would come back soon to find out that Mimi has left. Joe then stated that Mimi's been living on her own for six months, which of course cancels out Cody's outcome. The gang decided that it was getting late and should be heading back home. Ken and Davis suggested they'd find Michael and tell him to round up his American friends to find her in the town, while the others find her in Japan.

They agreed, and began to look for her, first thing in the morning.

* * *

Since then, no one has ever found Mimi Tachikawa. It's been two years, and the search continued.

Some would say that she was erased from existence. That would explain the messy room and the sudden shut windows.  
Others would say that she was seen in a mall, as a mannequin. In fact, one of them said they saw a likeness of Mimi, at a department store in Shibuya.  
And a bunch of guys would say that she left to the digital world and stayed there, which was kind of ridiculous, since she can come back at any time, just as long as it is not forever.  
Another theory was that she was sleeping, and was suddenly kidnapped. But to do so, you would have to be pretty clever to perform such a feat of burglary, without any evidence, whatsoever.

All were amazing theories, but no one knows for sure, how she disappeared. Few of her friends prayed for her, as they hope she'll be okay.

* * *

Wherever Mimi is now, let's _hope_ she is okay.

* * *

_**To be continued...?**_


End file.
